Canon events
February 2nd, 2017: Blark Bent arrives in Los Santos for the first time with nothing but some cash and instructions to meet a man named Lamar who can get him work in the city February 3rd, 2017: ''Blark Bent crashes his first car, is in deep debt ''February 4th, 2017: * Blark is attacked by a hacker and is severely traumatized, starts to think coming to Los Santos was bad idea * After another bad car accident he decides prostitution may be the only to dig himself out of debt, luckily Lamar talks him out of it and sets him up with more errands to make money * Blark receives a hefty bonus from Lamar and purchases first real car, a Grotti Turismo R February 5th, 2017: * Blark meets a fellow newcomer to Los Santos named Ding, they stick together * Blark meets bigshot CEO of Lefish Incorporation, Bruce Bayne. They quickly become close friends and start making plans of doing business together * Later that night Blark is hospitalized due to alcohol poisoning he suffers at Ding's apartment February 8th, 2017: * Blark is released from the hospital and goes out with Bruce, they come across a strange man in the city who gives them both a weird pill, feeling daring, they take the pill and wake up on the cities train, very sore * They proceed to go back to Bruce's apartment, and they are both hospitalized again for alcohol poisoning February 10th, 2017: * Bruce, Blark and Ding start an undercover motorcycle club to make a lot of extra cash. * Bruce and Blark get into a heated argument about money and he ends up beating Bruce's brand new Jester with a baseball bat February 11th, 2017: * Blark expands his garage to 4 high tier cars, after buying a brand new apartment, he becomes substantially more wealthy * Later that day, Blark is in a serious car accident with Bruce while doing a heist, he survives, but he is put into a coma, Bruce is hospitalized with minor injuries and gets out in 3 days April 30th, 2017: ''Blark gets out of the hospital after two and a half months, while in the hospital, Ding attempts to pull the plug on him as a result of Blark losing hundreds of thousands of dollars in the failed heist. ''May 1st, 2017: * After having three near death experiences in the past 4 months, Blark realizes he needs new lifestyle, not wanting to give up doing heists and making money with Bruce, he decides he needs a new persona to hide behind. He creates the Yeetman orange suit and purchases a Shotaro bike to keep his identity safe as to not want to interfere with his personal endeavors any longer. * The YeetCave is added to his office building, accessible only by him and his secretary, Edna * Bruce soon follows suit as he realizes that his corporation has grown to big and he has grown to too much of a public figure in Los Santos to continue to use his personal identity for his undercover business. He creates the persona Thotimus Prime, donning the pink suit, also purchases a Shotaro. Together they form the Anti-Thot Police. May 4th, 2017: Blark, with the help of Bruce, starts his own business like Bruce's, as a front for his car theft business, which he acts as Yeetman, with the help of Thotimus Prime, to do his deeds. Ding soon starts his own business, Loli Emporium. May 5th, 2017: ''Blark purchases a $8 million yacht off the coast of Los Santos to work as his undercover hideout while him and Bruce work out a secret base to work at. ''May 9th, 2017: ''Yeetman and Thotimus Prime buy an armored vehicle and call it the Anti-Thot Mobile ''May 10th, 2017: ''Yeetman and Thotimus Prime start a conquest to take over Los Santos, it lasts for over a month, the city is in ruin with outside police coming everyday to try and stop the barrage from them being barricaded into a hotel, police and SWAT being dropped left and right, and helicopters flying away in fear after they pull out the rail guns. ''June 16th, 2017: ''Bruce Bayne's bunker is completed, this bunker is later used by BIGNESS Clan as their main hideout. Bruce and Blark's friend Ding is recruited to help them evade the police. ''June 17th, 2017: ''After a day of battling with police and SWAT forces, Yeetman and Thotimus Prime are separated from Ding who is cornered on a building when he tries to draw forces away from the other two. After contemplating his options, Ding decides his best choice is to end it himself. He flings himself from the building and meets the sidewalk. ''June 18th, 2017: ''After Ding dies, darkness takes him, and he strays out of thought and time, where every day was as long as a life age of the earth. He wakes up on the sidewalk, sent back under the identity of "Deadthot" to fulfill his purpose of helping Yeetman and Thotimus Prime escape. He shelters them until they are pronounced legally dead. ''June 19th, 2017: * After a month of pure chaos in LS, they decide that they must lay to rest their personas of Yeetman and Thotimus Prime * Bruce comes up with an idea to expand their businesses while also continuing their crime spree, the idea... is BIGNESS Clan * They recruit the newly reborn Deadthot to have a hand in their deeds, and he transforms into BIGNESS Purple, the original BIGNESS Ranger, Blark is named the yellow ranger and Bruce is named the red ranger * The BIGNESS Clan bunker is established as their home base July 28th, 2017: ''After over a month of running around as BIGNESS Clan, Bruce and Blark devise a plan to steal rail guns from BIGNESS Clan's clients, in underground LS, Bruce acts in his BIGNESS outfit to gain entrance to their base. They destroy the gang and make it out, back in their neon suits. ''July 29th, 2017: After successful cargo and vehicle raids, millions of dollars to their names, they finally have the life of luxury in their hands. July 30th, 2017: ''Yeetman witnesses a terrorist attack on the city. Seeing the destruction and how it affects the people of Los Santos, he slowly realizes his taste for crime is damaged, and he feels he must turn himself in. Thotimus Prime persuades him that their role as criminals is far more important than he thinks. ''July 31st, 2017: * Yeetman, Thotimus Prime, BIGNESS Purple and BIGNESS Blue devise a plan to break a important scientist out of prison as part of an important heist coming up * Yeetman and BIGNESS Purple go undercover as cops in order to steal the bus schedule, get caught and have to evade the police, they make it out with the schedule * BIGNESS Clan makes a full comeback and they successfully break out Professor Rashkovsky, making a total of $400,000 in heist money